


The time Castiel hit on Dean and other Destiel drabbles.

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel hits on dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Summary: Just some Destiel drabbles.





	1. Castiel Hits on Dean

Dean chuckles as he watches Castiel taking a shot at the bar with Charlie. The two of them leaning into each other and whispering. Cas listens contently, shooting a glance over at Dean, who nods at the angel. Charlie pats Cas on the shoulder, before turning him around and pushing him towards Sam and Dean.  
He walks with determination across the room, abruptly halting in front of the booth the two hunters were sitting at.  
“What’s up buddy?” Dean looks up from his beer.  
Castiel puts his hands on the table, leaning forward toward Dean.  
“Dean, do you like my trench coat?”  
Dean shoots a confused look at Sam, who laughs into his beer.  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do Cas. It’s a-a nice on you.” Dean nods with a genuine smile, feeling his cheeks flush red.  
“Do you know what it’s made of?” Castiel inquires with a serious tone.  
Dean reaches for the beige trench coat, his fingers feeling the material.  
“I dunno Cas. What?”  
Cas proceeds to tell Dean the most smoothest pick up line he’s ever heard. Dean’s heard a million, he’s told a million, but the one that slips out of Cas’ mouth has the hunter blushing so profusely.  
“Boyfriend material, Dean.”  
Sam tries to cover up his laugh with a cough, as he watches Dean’s face turn ten shades of red. The hunter fumbles with his words, Castiel’s eyes focus on Dean waiting for a response.  
“I-I, um. Cas, can I buy you a beer?”  
Castiel’s face relaxes, realizing his pick up line worked. He nods with a smile that has Dean’s heart thumping right out of his chest.  
“Yes, Dean. I would like that.”


	2. Stargazing With Castiel

Dean lingered close to Castiel, listening to him point out the different constellations in the sky. He listened contently, his eyes on Castiel’s finger and not the stars. That one simple finger was so fascinating to Dean. He wondered how it would feel on his skin, against his lips. He gulped trying to get himself to focus back on the stars. But how could he? Castiel was right there, inches from his grasp.

Right there inches from Dean, was his happiness. The thing he longed for most. After all these years of hunting, fighting, and sacrificing, Castiel was right there. In that beige trench coat Dean loved so much.

He was so lost in his desired filled thoughts, he did not notice that Castiel had turned around.  
Until azul wide eyes stared right into his.

“Dean.”

Dean’s name coming from the angel’s mouth was all the courage he needed. Without giving it a second thought, Dean moves his hand to Cas’ face. His thumb rubbing against his cheek, Cas’ stubble felt rough against his fingertips.

“I won’t wait anymore. We’ve been through hell, Cas. I’m tired of putting what I feel on the damn back burner.”

Dean moved closer to Castiel’s face, his eyes searching for any uncertainty in those blue eyes he adored. What he was met with is a look of want and need. The hunter smirks before bringing his lips against Cas’.

All the time Dean spent pushing his feelings away, the times he wished he would have just done it. Just kissed Castiel, but it was always something. The timing was wrong. The world needed to be saved or Cas was just gone. The hunter had waited so long to feel the angel’s lips against his. And now he had them. He had them.  
So when they finally pulled away, smiles on both their faces. Dean could only think one thing.

_The wait. It was worth the wait._   



	3. It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sad. Just a warning.

**Yeah, you still kiss me sometimes, but it’s just on the cheek**  
_Dean smiled as Castiel walked into the bar, he walks right up to his former lover, arms reaching for an embrace. The scent of Cas smells like home as Dean pulls away. Blue eyes smile through him as he feels Cas’ lips on his cheek. A wave of disappointment trying hard not to speak._

 

**And I still call you, but I get your machine**  
_The phone rings and rings, before going to the answering machine. His voice is deep, low when he says to leave a message and that he’ll get back to you. Dean’s grip tightens around his cell as he tries to steady his voice before he speaks , “Hey Cas, just wanted to see how you’re doing. Call me back when you have a chance.”_

 

**Yeah, we still go to dinner sometimes, but we don’t sneak a kiss**  
_The waitress smiles, menus in hand as she leaves. With her back turn, Castiel leans forward across the table, waiting for Dean’s lips to touch his. And when they do, Cas smiles as he pulls away, wondering if anyone saw, if anyone cared. But now as Dean sits across from Castiel, all he gets is small talk._

 

**And we still watch movies, but we don’t share the couch**  
_Castiel’s laughter fills the room as they watch a movie. Dean sits on the couch, while Cas takes the recliner seat. It’s almost like before, but now Dean feels the emptiness next to him. The space not filled, where Cas use to lounge, his head in Dean’s lap. And sometimes he’d fall asleep, while Dean softly ran his fingers through his hair. But now all Dean has is stolen glances of Cas._

 

**And you even stay over, but now we stay in our clothes**  
_On the rare occasion, Cas still sleeps over, when it gets too late. It almost feels the same, but then Dean goes to bed alone, while Cas takes the couch. And Dean will slip into his side of the bed, even though it’s been months since Castiel has left. Dean can’t help but remember the way his bare body felt against Cas’, as they slept through the night. It kills him knowing how close, yet unattainable Cas is as he sleeps soundly on the couch. And Dean will bury his head into the pillow, fighting back the tears, passing out with his hand reach over to Castiel’s side of the bed._

 

**Yeah, well maybe I hurt you sometimes, but let’s contrast and compare**  
_The build up of guilt never leaves Dean, he knows how wrong he’s been. He knows the hurt he had caused Castiel, the reasons why the man left. But he also knows Cas was never that innocent. He knew the right things to say, the words that would push Dean away. And it was not always like that, in the beginning it was perfection. The love between them was intense and eager and what happens to many, happens to them, time. Time passes by and love fades. It did not go unnoticed by Dean, how things were falling apart, so he fought. And Cas fought too, for a long time, until they both were too busy fighting for something they weren’t sure they still wanted._

****

**I guess that your truth, is just the ghost of your lies**  
_Castiel stands there in defeat, the same old argument in the air. Dean slams his fist down on the table, his words spilling out,“You stopped fighting for us Cas, that’s the truth. Stop lying to yourself.” Cas won’t say a word, his hands in his trench coat pockets as he watches Dean leave the room. There was nothing left to do._

****

**So I’m pouring some whiskey, I’m gonna get drunk**  
_After he got together with Cas, Dean stopped the drinking. Wanting to live a long life with the man he love, he never missed the whiskey, not when he had Cas by his side. But now that things were done and over with, his only friend was the aged whiskey he stored under his bed. Dean would lay in the bed he once shared with the blue eyed man, his head dipped back as the liquor washed down to the corners of his soul. Dean would drink every ounce of the bottle, because it was the only way he could forget. Forgot the man he loved still, the one that left him alone. And by the time all the whiskey was gone, Dean couldn’t even picture those crystal blue eyes._


	4. I Want to Hold Your Hand

Cas was laying on his back, grinning up at the ceiling. His phone tucked against his ear, listening to Dean playing his guitar.  
“Doesn’t sound too bad, right?” Cas could picture Dean strumming the acoustic guitar, alone in his room. His green eyes focused on moving his fingers over the correct chords.  
“It sounds great, Dean.”  
“Thanks, Cas. I learned to play this Beatles song, wanna hear?”  
Of course Castiel wanted to hear Dean play.

Three days ago Dean had walked into their homeroom, with a huge grin on his face as he held up the guitar to show Cas. Dean told him that his Uncle Bobby had bought it for him and now he was teaching himself to play. The pair of them would sit together at lunch. Cas would read, while Dean strummed the guitar. His eyes would glaze over to those azul eyes. A smile would tug at Dean’s mouth, because he thought Castiel looked so damn cute when he was reading. Cas could feel Dean’s eyes on him, it would take everything for him to not look up. The warmth of his cheeks from blushing had him reading the same sentence over and over. Of course Dean saw this, but he just smiled and would continue to play his guitar.

“Of course I do, Dean.” Cas moved his hand under his head, the beginning chords of the song swimming in his ear.  
“Alright, Cas. Promise not to laugh.” Dean chuckled into the phone, balancing the phone against his shoulder.  
“You know I would never.” Dean smiled at Cas’ soft whisper, letting out a sigh before starting the song.

_“Yeah, I’ll tell you somethin’. I’ll think you’ll understand. When I say that somethin’. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand...”_  
Dean’s voice was rough and full, taking Castiel by surprise. But it was the lyrics of the song, that had his heart pounding against his chest.

_“Oh please, say to me. You’ll let me be your man. And please say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand. Now, let me hold your hand. I want to hold your hand..”_  
Dean sang softly into the phone, trying to calm his nerves. He could picture Cas, laying on his bed. His hand tuckered under his head, probably wearing that too big trench coat that Dean adored.

_“And when I touch, I feel happy inside. It’s such a feelin’ that my love, I can’t hide. I can’t hide. I can’t hide.”_

Cas never wanted Dean to stop singing. Truth was, he could listen to his voice all day. He wanted to listen to it all day, because Dean’s voice was home to Cas.

_“Yeah, you got that something. I think you’ll understand. When I say that somethin’. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. I want to hold your hand...”_

Dean’s voice fades as he finishes the song, silence on Cas’ end of the line. He lays there speechless, flush with a longing to be near Dean. It’s as if time stands still, both boys mouth’s dry and thirsty for the others’ lips. 

Dean finally clears his throat, “So, what do you think Cas?”

Dean’s nervousness is apparent as he waits for Castiel’s response. He fidgets with the hem of his tee shirt, until Cas brings himself to speak.

“You sing beautifully Dean. I didn’t know you had such a great voice.”

Dean smirked, happy that Cas could not see how hard he was blushing, “Thanks, Cas. But I wasn’t talking about the song."

“Then what?”

Dean held the phone tighter to his ear, “ Uh, well. I want to hold your hand, Cas. I want to hold your hand when we walk down the hallway. When we walk home after school, pretty much everywhere.”

Dean’s voice is shaking as he speaks the last words, hoping he had not gone too far. Hoping that he has not being seeing things completely different. The looks exchanged between him and Cas or the way they lingered so close to each other.

But then Cas chuckles into the phone, his heart full to the rim. He had loved Dean since the first day he met the green eyed boy. This was all he ever wanted.

“Dean, you never had to ask. You never have to ask again.”


	5. Was It All Worth It?

“Shh, Sammy. Go to sleep, Daddy’s here. I’ll always be here.”

Dean kissed his daughter’s forehead, his heart so full it could burst. His whispers lull the one year old to sleep, a lopsided smile on her round face. Her dark brown hair and big blue eyes were a constant reminder of the one he loved so much. Her soft laugh and endless questions reminded him of her namesake. Dean watched his girl stir in her sleep, whimpering low into his shirt. He rocked steady in the chair, singing the same tune that always put Sammy to sleep.

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a song song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better..”

Dean chuckled at the sight of his daughter sound asleep, because she never seemed to make it through the first few lines. He stood up from the rocking chair, moving to the cherry wood crib. Gently he settled her tiny body down, placing a light green blanket over her. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, hoping she would still be there when he reopened them. And when she was, a sigh of relief escaped his throat. He will never get use to the normality and happiness he had now. Always needed a constant reminder that he beat it all and now his life was simple. The daily routine of being a doting father and husband was something the former hunter never took for granted. With a content fill sigh, he turned toward the doorway.

“Alright Cas, I know you’ve been standing out there with Bobby.”

Dean smirked as Castiel walked in, a small toddler in his arms fast asleep. He was the spitting image of his father, the same dirty blond hair and if they were open, the same emerald colored eyes. Castiel grinned, holding little Bobby over his shoulder.

“He fell asleep while watching the movie.”

Dean watched as Cas laid the little boy in his toddler bed, that match Sammy’s crib. Tucking him safely under the blanket, Castiel kissed his son on the forehead.

“He sleeps just like you, Dean.” Cas mused. Dean’s eyes smiled, causing the crinkles Cas loved so much to show.

“Her eyes squint when she sleeps, just like you Cas.”

The two men beamed down at their children, thinking about how far they have come. All the fighting, sacrificing and pain over the last decade. And now, the soft breathes of their children filled the room and their hearts.

“So Cas, was it all worth it?” Dean inquired, his hands slipping around Castiel’s waist. 

Leaning into his husband’s chest, Cas could almost feel Dean’s heartbeat against his back. The fallen angel moved his hand over Dean’s calloused left hand. He feels for the silver ring, gently running his fingertips against it. His blue eyes move down to their hands entwined, glowing when he sees the matching ring on his own finger.

As they stood in their children’s room, in their very own house in a small town. Where no monster could reach them and where the world stopped calling for them to fight, they were finally at peace. The retired hunter and fallen angel finally had found the happiness they had deserved for so long. Castiel turned to Dean with eyes full of love. He moved his lips against Dean’s, an act of affection he could never grow tired of. Castiel chuckled thoughtfully and answered, “I would do it all over again, Dean.”


End file.
